


on the barren heath sing the honey bees

by M0stlyVoid



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ron Weasley, Crimes & Criminals, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Morally Grey Draco Malfoy, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid
Summary: having a secret is stressful. thank god for attentive spouses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663990
Comments: 36
Kudos: 76





	on the barren heath sing the honey bees

**Author's Note:**

> written for the december drarry discord drabble challenge; prompt was 'tradition' and restriction was 364 words.

Now the sneaking serpent walks  
In mild humility.

And the just man rages in the wilds  
Where lions roam.

\-- _The Marriage of Heaven and Hell_ , William Blake

* * *

Draco pinches the bridge of his nose as he stares down at the parchment.

He can feel Ron peering over his shoulder, and if he turned his head, his partner’s brow would be furrowed, his mouth turned down. 

“Well? What do you think?” Ron asks. “Is it Harry’s handwriting?”

Draco sighs impatiently and slaps the paper down onto his desk. “Of _course_ it’s Harry’s handwriting. Honestly, you only shared classes with him for _seven years_ ; shouldn’t you know?”

“I don’t know Harry at all any more,” Ron replies quietly, and Draco feels a curl of regret at his snappishness.

Ron’s on edge. They all are, of course, but this case, the discovery of what Harry was doing in his spare time; it was second-hardest on Ron, when the truth came out.

Second only to Draco. Ron’s the only one who has even an inkling of what the last months have been like, and even he only can scratch the surface of the stress.

“Yeah,” Draco says, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s sign-off. _I’ll see you soon, my darling._ “He’s the only one who would call me this, anyway.”

They’re quiet for a while, then Draco stands and marches purposefully towards Robards’ office.

* * *

It’s a fruitless evening huddled out in the December chill. The stakeout was a complete dead end, as Draco knew it would be. Harry’s not stupid enough to be staying where his return address indicated.

The lights are on when he steps in through the front door, and there’s a drink laid out for him already on the sideboard. Smiling slightly, Draco sips at it and closes his eyes. Perfect, as always.

He wanders through to the sitting room, where the fire is roaring. “I’m surprised you beat me home,” he says, shucking his coat and kicking off his shoes.

There’s a low chuckle from behind him, and Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s waist. “You shouldn’t be; it’s practically tradition at this point. How was work?”

Draco leans back against him and closes his eyes. “Long. Cold. No thanks to you.”

Harry kisses behind his ear, and Draco can feel his smile. “Let me make it up to you, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](https://bonesliketambourines.tumblr.com/); come say hi!


End file.
